Wolfy's Code Requests
D A R T - F R O G Created by Sal. Adopted by Animal. ' Coding is by Wolfy do not steal or tamper with it!! = Appearance = Dart-Frog is really...odd. He is a Rain/SeaWing, but is genes have gone WACK. His ruff curls around his head like a lion's mane, and his tail has a large leaf-like frill on it. (may be like 5% LeafWing) His wings are somewhat tinted a little pink, and what was his barbels (I think) look like a catfish's whiskers, but somehow are behind his ears on each side. His talons start at seafoam green, but fade into light turquoise. His lights are a glowing seafoam green. His eyes are sparkly blue. Overall, he is quite handsome. = Personality = Dart-Frog is a caring, kind dragon. He lives in Deathcorner, Phyrria's most criminalized town, and in a place like that, you need a helping talon. He goes around helping the young, old and sick, and homeless. He also knits, yes, knits, blankets and scarves for the towns people. He also is comforting, and comforts young dragonets, all alone, hungry, and on the streets. He also is good at cooking, and gives food to the hungry. = History = Dart-Frog was abandoned by his parents before when he was born, in his egg. Luckily, a dragoness named Blossom found him and took him in. Blossom, a dragoness banned from the Rainforest Kingdom, loved the little dragonet and named him Dart-Frog. Blossom was not a criminal, and wanted to help the unfortunate residents of the town. So, Dart-Frog and Blossom started to give out blankets, and food. They do this until this day. Trivia * Dart loves to eat Ice Cream * Unknown, but has a guess he is like 5% LeafWing * Handsome fellow, even though he is odd looking * Ladies' Man * has a pet bunny named Fluffernutter the Bunny. (Yes, I made a page for it) * likes black licorice Meddling Monk (or just Monk) belongs to Doctorwars. do not use. (only can be used in RPs that lets you create fan tribes) Currently a WIP Appearance he has the appearance of a chinese dragon with gold scales. he is more slender and has brown-orange eyes. his talons have some yellow on them. Relationships (can be edited by others) * Trivia *he is named after the meddling monk from Doctor Who *his tribe was actually called Narniawings *despite his name, he never meddles in anything *he once met a few sandwings but they almost drove him out '❄O C E A N S H O R E❄ This is an OC that belongs to Verglas! Please don't use him or the character without consulting me first! Thank you! Coding is by Wolfy, do not steal or tamper with it!! ❄Appearance❄ If one was lucky enough to see this dragonet standing onstage the first thing that would come to you is his nervous expression on his rather beak-looking snout. Ocean's face REALLY looks like a seagull's. Glacier blue scales flash in the spotlights, shimmering like sunlight on snow and large wings spiraling from a faded looking sky blue at the tips to a slightly darker blue than his original one. Long limbs with sparkling white talons and blue webbing grip nervously to the microphone as he begins performing, and rather long hindlegs studded with deep cyan luminous stripes follow his sausage-like body. Deep blue eyes, filled with both anxiety and determination glitter in the white light, following the SeaWing as he continues his path around the stage. A very pale white-blue sail runs down his back and are almost transparent in the light, this is followed by a thick sail, but unusually thin and slender for a SeaWing's, being similar to a NightWing's than his own tribe, but no one seems bothered by that. Then there are more of his luminous stripes, flashing and eating away at the darkness with their cyan glow. These stud above his eyes, his wings and down his tail but, unusually, not on his front legs, only hind. A deep blue, soft and glimmering travels along with his tail, ending just before the tip of his tail and is sprinkled with a misty white here and there. Wide gills are displayed as the SeaWing turns from side to side and are a paler version of his main scales. At the end, when cheers and clapping talons erupt from the dark room, he bows, displaying his rather regal head, a deep sky blue from the rest of him. It's a rare occurrence, but on special occasions, this little dragonet will wear a cape, usually hiding his vast wings which actually can't carry him aloft for strange reasons. For Valentine's (or Cupid's Day as they say it where he lives) Day he'll wear a rosy red cape scattered with pink and blue hearts and tucked near the neck part of it, a rose, rid of it's spines. This is Oceanshore... ❄Personality❄ Category:Content (Ahill2208)